Smoothies Make Everything Better
by seddiefan2009
Summary: A series of moments between the Shay siblings.


Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Little Carly sat nervously on the couch while her mother cried to her father about how her baby was growing up. She fidgeted, gripping her brand new Girly Cow backpack with both hands and praying to herself that this would take all day and she wouldn't have to go to school at all. Hey it could happen, it did yesterday.

Her big brother Spencer had been watching her parents but eventually gave up and came to sit down next to her.

"Hey kiddo, are you ready to go to school?" At the mention of school her moderately calm mother broke out in tears again and her father turned to give Spencer a dirty look.

"Not really. Can't I wait until next year?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but you have to go this time. You've already missed a week. But I'll tell you what, when you get home me and you'll go out for smoothies and you can tell me all about your day."

"It can be just the two of us?"

Spencer laughed, "Of course. Now quick run. Before the tickle monster gets you." He chased her out the door posed to tickle her when he caught her.

…Break…

Spencer rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the couch he had slept on the night before. His mother's funeral had been over a week ago but Carly still refused to go to school and his father had insisted that he come over and talk to her.

"Carly it's time for school!" He shouted up the stairs, not hearing anything in reply he walked to her room.

"Carly it's time to go to school," He went to shake her awake, but she was already awake.

"Please don't make me go Spencer," She cried.

He sat down on the bed next to her, "I know its tough kiddo but you have to go."

"But why? Everyone knows what happened and they'll say stuff. I can't do it," She said tearfully.

"Yeah ya can. And so what, if someone says something then let them. They only say that stuff cause they feel bad and they don't know how to handle it."

"But it doesn't help, so why do they keep saying it?"

"Wouldn't it feel worse if they all knew and didn't care?"

"I guess," she conceded.

"See it may suck sometimes, but at least you know people care about you," Spencer tried to sooth her.

"Yeah I guess," she said finally.

"Okay, get ready for school. When you get home the two of us'll go out for smoothies."

"You're the best Spencer."

…Break…

"Spencer!" Carly yelled as she ran into the apartment.

"What?" Spencer yelled in return as he came running from his room, his socks causing him to slide across the floor.

Carly stood in front of him tears welling in eyes, with her hands stiff at her sides as she failed at stopping herself from breaking down.

Spencer rushed over to her, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. He left his arm stayed around her as they sat. He drew circles on her back as she grabbed his shirt and cried into it.

"Shh, shh Carly what happened?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

She reached over and put her arm around him, pulling him into a hug. "He dumped me." She whispered.

"Aww I'm so sorry. But hey if he's too stupid to see how great you are then he doesn't deserve you. One day I'm sure he'll wake up and realize how stupid he was to leave you. But when he calls to get you back, you won't take him cause you'll already have someone great. Better than him."

Carly laughed into his shoulder. "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah. I know so. Now how about smoothies?"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

…break…

Carly had been withdrawn all week, giving one word answers and practically living in the shower. Spencer just didn't know why. He bent down to pick up the mail from the coffee table when he saw it. A bright yellow flyer with the words, "Father-Daughter Dance" written across the top. Apparently the dance was only a few days away.

Carly came in from school a few minutes later, sans best friends.

"Hey kiddo how was your day?"

She shrugged in response, throwing herself on the couch, "Okay I guess."

"Where are Sam and Freddie?" He asked from in spot in the kitchen.

She shrugged again, "Home I guess."

"So why didn't you tell me about the Father-Daughter Dance." He asked with his face in the refrigerator.

Her head snapped up, "I don't know."

"Did you want me to go with you?" He asked moving to the couch and sitting down.

"No, it's not that." She sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch.

"Okay?" He asked, stretching the word out as his face contorted.

"Sam and Freddie aren't going anyways." She explained.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked innocently.

"I guess I just miss Dad." She admitted as she chewed on the inside of cheek, causing her face to move weirdly.

Spencer nodded in return, "I understand. Believe me. But hey, you could call him."

"I know, but it's not the same. I haven't seen him in so long." She gave him a sad smile.

Spencer nodded, "Anything I could do to help? I've got photo albums! I got make you a giant collage picture of smaller pictures of Dad!"

Carly gave him a genuine smile, "That'd be great."

"Okay, but in the mean time would a smoothie make you feel better?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure would." She smiled.

…break…

Spencer stood in the doorframe staring at her empty room. When he'd taken guardianship of her he'd been so scared; of raising her, of messing up, of giving up his own life. Only now did he realize that she was his life. Now she was going away to some fancy school with her two best friends and he would be left alone here across the hall from Psycho, would be even more psycho after Freddie left.

She was in good hands, Sam and Freddie would take care of her and her them. But that didn't help him move on with his life once she walked out of Bushwell. It wouldn't stop him from worrying about her either.

He felt her hand on back before he heard her ask, "You wanna go get a smoothie? Just the two of us?"

He turned and smiled down at her, "That would be awesome!"

A/N: I'm still amazed at the lack of big brother!Spencer out there. For some reason I just find it really heartwarming. Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
